


A lazy cat

by Smokeandwhispers



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, my friend made me post this, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeandwhispers/pseuds/Smokeandwhispers
Summary: Chris Thinks Ed is rather like a lazy cat. But a sexy one.





	A lazy cat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure why I wrote this... But my friend wanted me to post it. The first fanfic I posted on here so Be nice

As He Looked Down at The Skinny Man With His Head On His Lap, His Crossed Spindly legs, He Couldn't Help But to smile. Chris Thought to himself how Lucky He Was. He Knew That Russell Was a bad idea from the start, All They Had Done Was Had Sex. Russell Wanted someone Else. But they were Both Lonely. Once Russell Found that Someone Else, They Became Friends Once Again. With Russell Off With Frankie, Chris Could finally Focus On His Own Life. On The Man He really truly Wanted. He Began to Realise When He Started Wanting Ed to Be On the Show With Him. Laughed At His Jokes. Went Out for Drinks after Filming. They Became Close. Ed Made The First Move, Sat In a Store Room they Often Sat In During Filming Breaks So They Didn't Have to Watch Russell and Frankie Fawning Over Each other - Which everyone Else Seemed to find Fascinating. Ed Had Pulled Back, Embarrassed, Had Gone To Leave. But Chris Stood Up, Grabbed Ed's Wrist And Spun Him around. Heart Racing He Placed a Small Kiss On Ed's Lips, And In That Instant Ed Knew He Understood.   
They Took It Slow, It Took them 4 Weeks Of Sneaking Around For Them To Tell the Others. Neither One Of them Pushed For Sex, And They Didn't Care. They Were Happy With Chris' mushy Romance. That Night As Ed Lay Half Asleep with His Head On the Taller Man's Lap, Chris Ran His Fingers Through Ed's Hair, Ed Smiled At This, And When One Of Chris's Hands Moved Down to stroke Ed's Cheek and Remove His Glasses From His heavy Lidded Eyes, Ed Pulled The Hand To His Mouth And Kissed A Slender Finger. Ed Fell asleep Then For An Hour, And Chris Almost Dropped Off to sleep But Was Awoken By Ed Stirring On His Knee, Stretching In his Cute Way, His Feet Bumping The Sofa Arm.  
"I think It's Time We Went to Bed" Chris Said, Nudging Ed So He Sat Up.   
"I'm Not Tired" Ed Said, In a Hazy way that suggested otherwise. Chris Smiled And shook His head, standing Up And Pulling The Shorter Man Up with Him. His Long Hair Was Bouncing On His Shoulders, And Chris Watched him Walk into Their Bedroom. He Layed Down on the bed and Ed Rolled Over to Him, He Smirked To Himself And put His Head On Chris' Shoulder. Chris Reached an arm round and Began to stroke Ed's hair again. Ed Leant His Mouth Up And Kissed Chris. Chris Kissed back, passionately, Ed climbed Chris, Lust Taking Over him. He Straddled the Taller Man, Leaning down and Kissing Him, Tongues fighting. He Reaches His Hands Underneath Chris' T-shirt, And Chris Breaks the Kiss Off. He Knows What Will End Up Happening, And Until Now Ed Hadn't Felt Ready.  
"Ed. Are You sure?" Chris asked, Grabbing Ed's Hands and Holding them.  
"Yes" Ed Replied, Looking Down At Chris Through His Long Hair. Chris Nods And Takes a moment to bask in the Gorgeous Man Straddling Him, He Stared Into green Eyes with His Hazel Ones. He Looked At His Lover's Beautiful Hair, His Gorgeous Body That Looks Tiny In His Huge Tshirt that's Blocking Out the View Of Ed's Sleeping Shorts. Ed's Hands crawling to Take His T-shirt Off Interrupted His thoughts, and he realised He Had an Erection. Ed Seemed to notice this Too because He Shifted so He Was sat On The Hardness, Chris Moaned Before He Could think otherwise,and This Appeared to Spur on the Slightly Older Man. He Kissed Chris' Neck, Taking In the Beautiful sight Of Him writhing Beneath him. He Kissed Over chris' Collarbone and Nipped Slightly, Making Chris Moan "fuck" Under His Breath. Ed Knew Chris Was Completely At His Mercy. He crawled Off Him and Knelt Between His Legs, Taking Off His Shorts so the Erection Sprang Free. Ed Traced a Line with His Finger Down to Chris' Pelvic Bone, Then held His Hips down While He Set to work On Chris' Aching Cock - first Licking the Drops of Pre Cum Off The Tip, And Using His Hand On the Shaft, Then Taking the Shaft Into His Mouth. Chris Thought He Was going to come There And Then, Thrusting Into Ed's Gorgeous Mouth As He Never Lost Eye Contact, threading His fingers Through Brown Hair, The Moans That Escaped Him Turned Ed On, Whines And Moans, Cries Of His Name. Ed Could Tell Chris Was About to Break So He Removed His Mouth And Went To Kiss His Lover, A String Of Saliva Connecting their Mouths, Ed Found This Hot And Chris Could taste himself On Ed. Five Minutes Later And Ed Was about to Push into chris. Chris Braced Himself And Ed Pushed in slowly. Chris Wanted to be filled up More, Be Filled By Ed's hot Fat Dick. He Got His wish, And Ed Found His Sweet Spot, Making Chris Push Down further Onto Ed's Dick.  
"Fuck Ed Ed Ed" Chris Moaned.   
"Are You going to come For Me? Are You going to Come While I am Filling You up?" Ed Whispered Into Chris' Ear, Sending Chris Over The Edge. He Saw Stars and Hot White Spurts Of Cum Shot Out, And Ed Began to Kiss Chris, Also Nearing His Release. Chris was Coming Down from His High And Ed Was Kissing Him, He Could Feel Ed Moan Into The Wet Kiss, And When Ed Came, Filling Chris, He Bit Down hard On Chris' Lip. They Just lay there Afterwards, Ed Resting His Head on Chris' Shoulder.Ed Traced The Love Bite He Gave Chris, It Wasn't Coverable And He Smirked. They Had To film mock the week tomorrow.   
"It Will Show Everyone You are Mine" Ed Smirked, Chris Smiled And Kissed the Older Man.  
"I Love You" He Whispered As He drifted to sleep with His Head Still On Chris' Shoulder. Chris Smiled, Ed Reminded him Of A Lazy Cat, And He Whispered back into the darkness.   
"I Love You Too"


End file.
